


you're cute (but I'm not saying it outloud)

by thefleetingheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Height Differences, In a bar, Lee Donghyuck is into tall soft guys, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, They happen to meet, Wong Yuk Hei is a massive flirt, smol, tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefleetingheart/pseuds/thefleetingheart
Summary: It’s amazing how much clarity you have in moments of fear. Apparently, in front of blatant aggression, Donghyuck realized and remembered two things about himself: (1) He had utmost respect for self preservation and (2) he wasn’t as straight as they come. Likewise, in front of blatant aggression, both qualities made themselves known.(Alternatively, that hyuckhei bar trope - where hyuck uses(?) yukhei to get out of trouble -no one asked for but I gone and did it.)





	you're cute (but I'm not saying it outloud)

**Author's Note:**

> my love for this pair knows no bounds now // i'm on a hyuckhei drought since that vlive where hyuck pulled lucas away // thank you for my friends raye, angel, and denise for entertaining me with this thingabomb and being my beta writersss *cue tears* it's been a while since I wrote for fun
> 
> P.S. drinking involved but didn't elaborate in it, just needed it for the plot to progress wahhh don't hang me pls..
> 
> hope you guys will enjoyyy it!

The sun had already set when they entered the bar a while ago. Inside, neon lights were streamed across the room in strings of hope; an attempt to cheer the gloom that had settled in the area like mist over a swamp. Washed out red and dirtied white tiles decorated the expanse of the floor. The wooden fixtures and amenities appeared as though they were older than the waitress taking orders by the table of five men.  

 

Clearly, the place knew not of sunlight. The blinds seem to have been untouched for years. It was old and run-down, and yet the revolving door would incessantly turn now and then. More patrons came flowing in, taking their seats in a manner only adapted when you’ve been all your life. 

 

His sister bid him goodbye, and he was now left to do as he pleases. She probably was going to start drinking until she dropped. Donghyuck knew, of course, that this was her motive all along. He knew it was bullshit when she said she won’t go over 10 beers, the same way he knew his sister wasn’t going to buy him that Disneyland ticket when he was 9.

 

But the drawbacks of knowing your sibling so well, of knowing their bane and boon, is that you can’t really leave them to their own devices to fend for themselves. Especially when he _knew_ that she _knew_ that he _knew_ she needed a chaperone if she got too many shots in. He sighed.

 

Donghyuck settled himself on a stool across the bartender. He signaled for service, waiting his turn while enjoying the ambiance. A couple, who he presumed were close to his age, walked briefly in front of him with the guy’s arm slung over the girl’s back.

 

They were walking towards a dimly lit area, which reeked of urine even from this distance. It made him chuckle upon witnessing the same hand that was on the girl’s shoulder moments ago make its way down unto, let’s say, more inappropriate places.

 

To this day it baffles Donghyuck how people get off in such cramped dirty stalls. Well, if those flushed cheeks and knowing looks of theirs were any indication of what was to happen next anyway.

 

The TV channel turned to the newscasting station, and the woman was warning the locals of a imminent typhoon. As if on cue, chatter started to fill the room. Donghyuck wasn’t a big fan of crowds, nor of loud places particularly ones like this. That’s why it came as a surprise to him that he was starting to enjoy the rather bland atmosphere. He believed that nothing could be better company than empty shot glasses and the languid stares people bothered to spare you when they ordered their drinks.

 

Some of which included staring you down, probably accusing you of being alone and _lonely_. As if being alone held any causable relation to being lonely.

 

Normally, he’d be too shy to even look in their general direction before these people go back to their respective groups, or “squad”, as the petite girl in a flimsy red dress called it. Tonight, though, he stared back. Maybe it was the alcohol he had administered in his system moments ago, but he had mustered enough courage to hold eye contact with every single person.

 

Staring was rude, Donghyuck decided. He didn’t want any trouble with anyone, but if they stare, he’d stare back.

 

Everything was going pretty well despite his objections earlier with Seungwan. He checked the clock and they’d been here for over two hours. His eyes darted around the place and he found her. She was sitting with a group of girls she’d somehow managed to befriend quite comfortably in the small time they were apart. It was a miracle she was still sober, well, by her standards that is.

 

Well, at least, one of them was making the most of their time. Donghyuck, on the other hand, contemplated about how to spend the next few hours so he wouldn’t bore to death. As a matter of fact, he had come up with a rather interesting (for him) agenda. He was going to observe every single group here, write a book entitled “Ministrations Over Beer: How To Get Your Life Together”, and sell millions of copies worldwide because as far as he was concerned, people bought shit like that.

 

Far-fetched, but a plan nonetheless.

 

Well, he had another plan in mind but he wasn’t so sure how to go about that one yet. Not a few moments ago, a boy sat on the stool beside him. He didn’t stare at Donghyuck like the others did. He wasn’t rude, not in the typical sense of the word anyway, because, well he was quite _rude_.

 

You could say that Donghyuck was notably comfortable in his own skin, more so than other people actually. He knew he was cute, had long and pretty legs, pouty lips, and people often complimented him on his tanned golden skin. He wasn’t going to deny that he had leveraged this advantage to sway potential-other-halves before.

 

But this newcomer right here?

 

He wasn’t just goodlooking by just any standard. He was hot, like sun-blazing scorched magma _hot_. His white turtleneck shirt hugged his body the way only models could pull off making something so simple look so dashingly attractive. Donghyuck could tell right away that this guy worked out; those broad shoulders were definitely a sight for sore eyes.

 

He’d say Greek God but he wasn’t about to go down that cliche path yet. Something about him was endearingly cute though, with his even poutier plump lips, brown wavy hair, and the _eyes_ , you could get lost in those eyes. He was tall, too. Donghyuck bet that he was even taller than Johnny, and that’s saying something because Johnny is _tall_. He wouldn’t be surprised if the guy was indeed a model.

 

Donghyuck was convinced the guy was a shapeshifter. That or an alien taking shelter in human hide albeit he was performing badly in terms of “blending in.” He stuck out like a sore thumb, like a rose among dandelions kind of way. No way a human being could achieve the “physicality” this guy possessed.

 

If he did turn out to be human though, Donghyuck supposed he would like to talk to this person as per his Plan B for tonight. “Purely for his social science subject of course,” he reasoned with himself. Experience was the best teacher, after all. He also read once that social interactions benefited the mental health of an individual, and he wasn’t about to pass out an opportunity like this when it presents itself so willingly in front, or in this case, beside him.

 

Donghyuck’s musings was cut off by the sound of one clearing his throat.

 

“Like what you see?” the person in question said, not to mention with a lopsided grin that screamed an overflowing amount of self confidence. Apparently, goodlooking guys had to come with matching deep voices as well.

 

“I’ve seen better. Don’t flatter yourself.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him. (But really, he was just looking for an excuse to look away now that he’s caught red-handed)  


“You think I’m good then?”

 

“What?”

 

“Better. You said _better_.”

 

“Yes, and?” Donghyuck didn’t get what the guy was hinting at.

 

“Well, in linguistics, better is utilized when something is of better quality than something prior. You’ve seen _better_. It implies you think I’m _good_. Am I wrong?”

 

Donghyuck was at a lost for words, and that’s saying a lot, too.

 

“Well, you’re not _completely_ wrong. That is a valid point - the part about linguistics, I mean. You’re awfully wrong about me thinking you’re good though.” If Donghyuck rushed the last few words, he’d jump off a cliff before he’d admit to being nervous.

 

“Oh, _really_ now?” He paused. “Didn’t look that way to me.” His reply came with what only Donghyuck could label as “assertive male alpha fully aware he was a full course meal.”

 

Donghyuck wasn’t about to back down though. “Oh _,_ how did it _look_ like then?” He grinned back, eyebrows raised that could only mean “test me” in flirt context. He wasn’t flirting though, not actually, just testing the waters.

 

The guy turned to fully face him now, and Donghyuck wished he didn’t. His side profile earlier didn’t give him half the credit of how full blown attractive he was when he was facing you upfront. The guy put his hand on Donghyuck’s space on the table, and looked at him with his eyes half-lidded but with a certain intensity Donghyuck could not shake off.

 

He slowly leaned in, but not before stealing multiple glances at Donghyuck’s lips, during which made the other’s heart leap in small bouts. It made his breath hitch seeing the guy closing in the distance between them. Taken aback by the gesture, Donghyuck held his breath in and closed his eyes.

 

A few moments passed, and then he heard a laugh. “It _looked_ like you wanted to do that.” The guy was covering his mouth with the back of his arm. Donghyuck could feel his face heating up, and he was sure he resembled a tomato. If he wasn’t so embarrased right now, he’d thought the guy was cute the way his eyes crinkled up when she smiled. But no, he was just a manipulative spawn of the devil.

 

“Shut up. You’re drunk.” Donghyuck looked away, intent on staring at the TV screen above. It’s not like he was _expecting_ a kiss to happen anyway. His hands flailed around the counter, suddenly interested in aligning the bottles in front of him. He was surprised he had one more left, slightly apart from the others, when he vividly remembers downing his last bottle in one go.

 

Oh well, he needed a distraction anway.

 

That was how he was going to spend his Friday night. Observing, and possibly exchanging verbal blows (hopefully, cellphone numbers) with a certain somebody whose name he hasn’t gotten yet. But remember when people tell you to be careful of what you wish for? Yeah, you’d probably want to heed that advice.

 

He got his distraction all right. It came in a form of one frightening burly creature, whose facial contoures were now scrunched up in irritation because of him. “Listen to your parents, kids. There is wisdom that comes with age” rung in his ear as he faced another man. Seemingly, that drink was his.

 

Donghyuck supposed he had it coming, with what, taking this older man’s paid drink and gulping it down, while he was absentmindedly but also outrightly aware he was trying to discract himself from the hot guy on his left. From flirting to engaging in bar fights, wow, he was going places.

 

The social calamity aka distraction proved to be quite efficient. Although, it did put him in this predicament. He would like nothing better than to be exluded from this narrative though. Growing up, he had always disliked fights, especially ones that involved physical altercations. He didn’t see the whole point in the display of physical strength or obviously bruised egos.

 

He’s never been caught in a brawl before. He’s not so sure he’s going to keep that record clean tonight, or his nose for that matter. Usually, in bar fights, one emerges victorious while the other party has either a broken bone, a broken spirit, or both. It was no debate which was which.

 

The man stood tall, his height must sprawl at least a good two meters. His breath stinked of alcohol and not brushing regularly. His guns spoke for the lifestyle he was leading. His mouth was laced with venom as he sputtered profanity after profanity with Donghyuck on the receiving end. He could see the nerves on this man’s forehead bulging and it surely looked like it was about to explode.

 

Donghyuck had to believe in the last option available in bar fights. He could settle this peacefully, without anyone getting hurt, without _him_ getting hurt. He was, without a doubt in the world, scared to his bones. This was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

 

“What you staring at, asswipe?” Ironically (it wasn’t the right time for it, but being the word freak he was), he decided _petrified_ would be more appropriate a word given his current situation.

 

In an attempt to pacify the grown man, he tried to apologize, offered to buy him two more shots. But if his three minute now going four minute tirade about Donghyuck’s being disrespectful and clear attempt about embarassing him in front of his girlfriend was any sign -

 

“You fucking cunt barging into this town- “ He was right. He figured this person was certainly looking for an excuse to get violent in front of his girlfriend. “Display of physical strength and bruised egos”, he was tempted to say but decided against it. Aggravating the overgrown child would seal his death sentence.

 

Donghyuck stood up only to bow in succession. “I’m sorry, sir - I wasn’t paying attention. Look, I can buy you three more bottles if you want?”

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?! I’m not some f’in hillbilly you can trick, boi. You fucking want my girl, don’t you, you piece of shit!” Now, Donghyuck wasn’t raised by his parents to be judgemental at the getgo and he always minded his own business - but those big muscles were certainly compensating for something.

 

“I’m going to beat the living daylights out of you for looking at my woman, boi.” He shouted at the top of his lungs; that smug smile indicated he had gotten the attention he wanted. Great.

 

The room had gone silent. Conversations in mid-air stopped, people peered over their beer bottles,  curious what the commotion was all about, expecting. Engaging in a fist fight for the first time was not a welcome idea, not only because he had zero experience, but also because he liked where his facial features were currently situated.

 

“I’m gonna fucking hit you.”

 

It’s amazing how much clarity you have in moments of fear. Apparently, in front of blatant aggression, Donghyuck realized and remembered two things about himself: (1) He had utmost respect for self preservation and (2) he wasn’t as straight as they come. Likewise, in front of blatant aggression, both qualities made themselves known.

 

Startling everyone in the bar, including himself, Donghyuck turned around, grabbed the hot guy from earlier by his collar and planted a wet kiss on his mouth. He started to count. 10, 9.. tequila, nice. 6, 5.. smells of spearmint, too. 3.. wow, those biceps are toned. 1..no punch.

 

It must have been the buzz. He was way too courageous-bordering-on-foolish for his own good tonight. Although, no impact on his face probably meant he was out of trouble now. He peeked sideways and saw the man muttering “..fucking faggot, let’s go” to his girlfriend, then proceeding to leave.

 

He should have stopped kissing the person there but his lips tasted so good, he smelled so nice, and his long limbs that had entangled Donghyuck made him feel safe. The guy had one of his hands at the back of Donghyuck’s neck, and the other cupping his cheek. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck as he was obviously taller. He didn’t want to stop but realizing the gravity of the situation, he pulled away first.

  
”I’m so sorry, I didn’t.. - I needed, uhm, I wasn’t thinking.” Donghyuck smiled sheepishly. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and he only hoped they weren’t noticeable under the dim light they were under.

 

“You do that often then?” He smiled at me, and for the first time, there was a pout on those slightly swollen red lips. Cute. “Uhm, no. Just.. just you.” Donghyuck replied, glancing at him because eye contact abruptly came as a challenge now.

 

“Oh, cool.” Was that a hint of relief in his tone? Donghyuck must be imagining things now, but he can’t help hope it were the case. “Can’t say I wasn’t surprised though.” Quite amusingly, attractive guy was rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m Donghyuck.” Donghyuck stirred, holding out his hand which the other proceeded to shake. He had large manly hands, apparently. Donghyuck couldn’t stop himself from screaming internally.

 

”What’s your name? I was planning to ask you before uhm..” Donghyuck flushed. “..the whole ordeal.” At lost for words for arguably the second time in his life, Donghyuck flushed even more.

 

“The whole ordeal?” Cute guy laughed, and his laugh wasn’t what Donghyuck was expecting. It was goofy, but also very endearing, and cute very much so like himself. Donghyuck can’t believe how many times he’s said cute now.

 

“If you’d allow it your liege, the love of your life” He winked. Donghyuck let out a burst of laughter, and as if falling into rhythym, the other joined in and laughed along. “Smooth. I wonder how that fares for you.” Donghyuck winked back, but not without channeling his inner flirt by not so subtly glancing over the other guy’s lips.

 

“Would you be willing to test that out then?”

 

Seriously, this guy is not letting up.

 

“Ha! Very funny.” Donghyuck replied, looking anywhere but him.

 

“So it didn’t look like that?”

 

“Looked like what?”

 

“Like you wanted to kiss me.”

 

Donghyuck didn’t expect it to be so soon, but apparently there goes the bomb. Without fail though, attractive person delivered it with that annoying smirk plastered on his face again. Donghyuck cleared his throat.

 

“Y-you haven’t given me your name yet.”

 

“Right! My name’s Yukhei. Sorry, I got _distracted_ by an awfully attractive guy.” Wink, _again_.

 

“Who?” Donghyuck replied, with not much effort in his thought processes. Yukhei looked at him like he was supposed to know the answer to his question. How would he even know in the first place? Guy was crazy, unless…

 

 _Oh_.

 

Yukhei smiled at him knowingly, like he knew what Donghyuck was thinking at that moment. (A part of him cursed out Yukhei for having such a deep set of dimples too, as if being exceptionally attractive wasn’t enough, but you didn’t hear that from Donghyuck)

 

“So.. what else is a guy like you up to on nights like this?” Donghyuck began, trying to swerve from the original topic.

 

“For starters? Flirting with cute guys like you.”

 

“Oh.” Flabbergasted. Donghyuck was _flabbergasted_ and Jeno always flirted with him and that friend was good at this game. Having Jaemin and Renjun as boyfriends speaks volumes about you.

 

Two can play at a game though.

 

“Y _ou do that often then_?” Donghyuck smirked at him.

 

He looked at Donghyuck, surprised at the remark but was immediately able to contain it. In a matter of seconds, the upturn of the corners of his mouth reappeared.

 

“ _Uhm, no. Just.. just you._ ” He grinned ear to ear.

 

It was going to be a long night for Donghyuck. But maybe people won’t be as quick to peg Donghyuck as alone anymore. He guesses that’s probably a good thing. If all goes well, he might end up _not so lonely_ anymore too when he walks out of this bar.

 

‘So, how about accompanying me to that restroom over there?” Yukhei laughed.

 

Donghyuck remembered the couple he saw earlier.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t put out on the first date.” He stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Uhm.. no. I’m not - uhm..”

 

“What?” He looked so queasy.

 

“I’m - well, it’s kind of silly.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“And trust me, this wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t watch a horror movie earlier..”

 

Ah. Donghyuck got the gist now, but he wasn’t going to make it any easier for Yukhei.

 

“So?” He nodded at Yukhei, just for a special touch. Donghyuck had flair for drama.

 

“I’m.. okay fuck it, I’mscaredofgoingalone.”

 

Cute.

 

“I know.” Yukhei muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“You said I was cute.” Fuck, did he really say that out loud? Not to mention Yukhei was grinning like an idiot. Donghyuck wasn’t also sure why he was smiling when he saw that Yukhei was. Odd.

 

“I’m just amused you’re scared of the dark, that’s all. Looks can be deceiving. Look at you. You’re like a big baby.” He managed to say without stumbling in his own words.

 

Yukhei proceeds to lean in so perilously close to Donghyuck’s ear. “Only if you want me to be your baby.” He’s not even surprised at this point, but the duality might be too strong at this point.

 

“I take it back. Babies are cute.”

 

“Oh, so you don’t think I’m cute, in that _way_ , at all?”

 

“Stop pushing it, Yukhei. And here I was actually considering your request.”

 

“Oh, come on. Please?” There it is again - him pouting. He makes a mental note of stopping from being such a sucker for soft tall boys with cute (debatable) personalities. Donghyuck covered his mouth to still himself from laughing. The other was genuinely scared of the dark. Yukhei was covering his face but he could see the faint hints of red on his cheeks.

 

“Pretty please? I’ll buy you coffee.” Yukhei pleads like a kid, a very cute one at that.

 

Okay, so maybe Donghyuck will indulge himself just this once. For the coffee, obviously.

 

“You better not be using this as an excuse to get me alone.”

 

“Well, now that you mention it.” Yukhei wiggles his eyebrows at him.

 

Donghyuck hops off his chair first, hands in his pocket. The other falling into stride beside him, whistling to himself and standing too close to Donghyuck that their shoulders were touching.

 

He didn’t mind though. In fact..

 

“For the record, I do find you cute.” He says to Yukhei.

 

Donghyuck continues walking, and has walked a few steps farther when he realizes Yukhei wasn’t walking beside him anymore. He turns around and sees the other standing still in the pathway.

 

“I thought you wanted to go to the restroom.” He yelled over to Yukhei.

 

As if being released from a trance, “Y-yeah! Uhm, I was.. nevermind.” Yukhei mumbles then ends up smiling instead.

 

“Wait! Donghyuck!” Yukhei makes a beeline for it when he sees the other started walking again.

 

-

 

The sun was already ushering in a new day when they were making their way towards the now nostalgic revolving doors. The jets of sunlight that came streaming through the gaps between the blinds replaced the fairy lights used from earlier. The washed out red and dirtied white tiles unexpectedly had flower patterns engraved on them. The waitress thanked them, a smile on her face as they left.

 

“I’m sorry, Donghyuck.” Seungwan slurred. “I promise I won’t do it again.” His sister, with her arm over his shoulder for support, managed to verbalize well enough that was considered impressive for someone wasted.

 

“It’s okay. It’s why I came in the first place.” He paused, then smiled apologetically at the person helping him out with his sister.

 

He paused again. “It’s more than okay, actually.” He but says a notch above a whisper, smiling to himself. “You finally got me what I wanted for my 9th birthday anyway.”

 

“Whaat?” Seungwan murmurs.  


“Nothing.”

 

If he peers over at Yukhei intentionally, he doesn’t let it show.


End file.
